This invention relates to storage module assemblies for refrigerator doors and, more particularly, to such assemblies which are flexible and easy to use and securely restrain the modules during door operation.
Modern refrigerators normally include door mounted modules, in the form of drawers, trays or shelves, to store items which are used frequently. A number of schemes have been introduced to improve the flexibility of such assemblies, particularly to provide for mounting the modules at various locations on the door liner in order to accommodate items of varying heights. Such modules are not permanently attached to the liner and are subject to being forced off their mountings when the door is opened and closed. Various approaches have been used to restrain the modules during door operations. None of the prior assemblies provides an optimal marriage of flexibility of use and ease of installation and removal coupled with positive restraint during door operations.
The present invention provides a module mounting assembly which provides great flexibility of the locations at which modules may be mounted on the door liner. The modules are easily mounted and removed while, at the same time, they are positively restrained during door openings and closings.